<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I not Dragon by MixedUpMidwest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132954">Am I not Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedUpMidwest/pseuds/MixedUpMidwest'>MixedUpMidwest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Multi, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedUpMidwest/pseuds/MixedUpMidwest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I not Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Am I not Dragon’s kin too<br/>Are not my ears curved and pointed at the tips<br/>Can I not touch the Heart Flame<br/>Bound to it like all of you</p><p> </p><p>Am I not Dragon’s kin too<br/>I can feel the steadiness of the rookery<br/>I have never known<br/>Scattered to the winds as a mere babe<br/>Not yet a child</p><p> </p><p>Am I not Dragon’s kin too<br/>Yet I am exiled<br/>Forsaken by all but the Flame<br/>So I am Dragonborn<br/>This is my challenge</p><p> </p><p>Am I not Dragon’s kin too<br/>Thus this is my right<br/>To seek justice and retribution for my kind<br/>Righting the wrongs<br/>Stand and fight me<br/>Or are you scared of a wingless dragon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>